Not A Love Story
by Pattyalbarn9
Summary: Not a love story, the crazy antics. PattyxCrona, MakaxSoul, LizxKid, TsubakixBlack*Star. No hate, this is my first fanfic. Collab with Suoh Kerii.
1. Chapter 1

It was late Sunday evening and Soul was sitting on the couch beside his friend and Meister, Maka. She looked up from her book and smiled at him,he smiled hasn't told anybody but he had been having stronger feelings for Maka for a while now, and was enjoying their time together more each day. She looked back to her book, but looked back at Soul quickly.

"Why do you keep staring at me, is something wrong?"She asked

He looked away quickly,'Crap!'He thought,'Se saw me!

At that moment Blair walked in,she was in human form and walked over to the leaned up against Soul and he thought he saw something flicker in Maka's eyes.

"Oh my little scythey-boy! Come take a bath with me!" Blair chimed.

At that, Maka lost her temper. She slammed her book shut and glared at Blair.

"I'm going for a walk." Maka said, making the venom in her voice clear. She stormed out of the room, and they heard the door slam, shaking the house.

She started walking,it was dark but she didn't care .'Stupid Blair'She thought 'always throwing herself at Soul!'She was shaking no,not from the cold but anger at Blair.

Then the doubt began to form.'What if he starts to like Blair?What if he's with her?' Just then she heard a door slam shut and heard a voice behind was Soul.

"Maka wait." He called, running after her.

"Go away Soul, you don't have to be here. " She said back in a steady voice.

"But I want to." he said in return.

" What about Blair?" Maka asked, her voice turning cold.

"What about her?"He said "I don't care about her..."he said letting his voice trail off

"Well she cares about you,no doubt there."She said

"She's not the one I care about!"Soul said getting annoyed

"Who do you are about then? Because it's not me that's for sure!" She yelled, and ran away from the boy, resulting in Spirit emerging from the shadows.

"What did you do to my Maka, she looked upset!" sit Soul was already running after Maka, and all he heard was Spirit yelling, "I LOVE YOU MAAAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAA!"

Maka ignored him,turning to Soul "What do you want Soul

"I want to 're the coolest person I know."

She continued to look at Soul trying not to smile "Is that all you want?"She asked

He thought for a moment and eventually said "No...There's something else."

"Really what is it?"She returned

"MAAAAAAAAKKKKKKAAA!"Spirit yelled with Stein in tow

She continues to ignore Spirit and looked at Soul "What were you going to say?"She asked

"I was going to say..."He started, bur was interrupted by Stein falling over.

"...that... Your father needs help..." Soul said awkwardly.

Maka rolled her eyes. "I know that already, come on, let's go home." She said, pulling on the edge of Souls sweater.

"Alright..." He said, itching to take her hand and walk with her.

"MAAAAKA!" yelled Spirit causing her to tournament around and trip.

"Maka!" Soul exclaimed, and caught her before she hit the ground,causing his Meister to flush crimson looked up at her partner

"No problem,"He said and to his surprise shewaned up and kisses him.

"MAKA!HOW DARE YOU KISS THAT BOY THUS US OUTRAGEOUS!WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER THINK!?"Spirit yelled at his daughter who ignored him and continued to kiss Soul.

Spirit continued yelling so,Justin being the responsible male Death Scythe Holy cross chopped him to make him be silenced

Maka and Soul pulled apart and Maka smiled up at him. She straightened up, and said in a quiet voice, "Come on, lets go home."

"Okay,"Soul agreed"let's go home."

So the couple walked home hand in they reached their house ,Soul opened the door for her.  
"My little scythy boy!Are you ready for your bath now?"Blair chimed  
Maka turned around enraged "Listen Blair,you might have been able to seduce Soul before,which I have NEVER been okay with,but not anymore!"She yelled holding up her and Soul's held hands. "We're together now, so leave him the hell alone!" She screamed.  
Blair, a little phased by Maka's outburst, said, "Okay Maka. If you want me to leave, I will."  
"No Blair, you don't have to leave. I... just want you to leave Soul alone, and you can stay!" Maka said, horrified that Blair had thought that.  
"Maka. If you want me to leave, just say so but since I don't have another place to go, I think I'll stay here." Blair said. "But for now, I think I'll take a bath." and with that, she left.  
"Maka... That was really different of you..." Soul said, clearly amazed.  
"I'm sorry... I just... Snapped." Maka said.  
"Don't be sorry! It was really cool." Soul said, embracing her.  
"It's getting late, we should get to bed." Maka said.  
They both got up, and started to leave, still holding hands.  
"Goodnight, Maka." Soul said, and kissed her forehead gently.  
"Goodnight Soul.I'll see you tomorrow."She said said letting go of his hand and heading into her room  
Maka put on her p.j.s and tried to sleep,but even after two hours she sill hadn't fallen asleep,  
She sighed,and got out if went to the kitchen to wt a drink she got there,Souk was there getting a clock above the fridge was gleaming down on him,making his hair seem red.  
"Soul...What are you doing up,it's late."Maka said  
"I could be asking you the same thing."Soul replied  
"I couldn't sleep...Maka said in return  
"Well what should we do,neither of us can sleep."He said  
"Want to watch a movie?"Maka asked him  
"Sure."He replied.

Maka screamed and covered her face with her hands. Soul put his arm around her. "It's okay Maka, just chill out."  
"I-I can't!"She exclaimed a,tears brimming in her eyes  
"It's okay Maka,what's wrong?"He asked  
She looked at the T.V again and screamed,hiding her face in Soul's chest  
"Shhh,don't worry,"He said kissing the top of her head gently

"It's scary,I don't want to sleep alone,what if I have nightmares?" She said shakily

"Don't worry can sleep with me. Nothing will hurt you." He said a slight smile on his face

"Okay,I think that will help.."She said blushing slightly and looking up at Soul.

He wipes the tears away from her eyes gently and smiled down at her.

She smiled back,but heard someone scream on the T.V "When is this damn movie going to be over?" She asked annoyed

He chuckled, and said "Soon,don't worry."

"Okay good." She said snuggling into Soul.

He put his arms around he protectively.

Just then the movie ended "Ready for bed?" Soul asked

"Yeah,if you want." She said her voice shaky

"Yeah,let's go." He said,Maka stood up and walked down the hallway after Soul to his bedroom.

He opened his door and gestured for her to enter.

"Thanks." She said awkwardly stepping in

"Come on climb in." He said crawling into bed after disposing of his shirt

She walked over to the bed and got in feeling awkward in her nightgown even though she wore it regularly.

"Don't be so nervous." He said wrapping his arms around her.

She tended for a minute, then relaxed,grateful to have him next to her

He chuckled kissing her cheek softly.

She leaned back into his chest and whispered "I've loved you for so long."

"I've loved you since I first saw you."

She blushes bright red,hoping the against hope that Soul couldn't see it

"You're cute."

She flushed brighter,trying to hide her face

"Get some sleep." He said chuckling

"Ill try to, but you make me nervous now." She said letting her voice trail off as she fell asleep.

He chuckled again and ran his hand through her hair gently and drifted off to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**((Alright guys. This is Suoh Kerii speaking. I know, there are some mistakes in this chapter, but I'm too lazy to fix them right now. *^* Deal with it.))**

"Maka, it's time for breakfast!" She heard souls voiced sat bolt upright.

"Soul? You...made breakfast?" She said nervously

"Yeah...It's just bacon and eggs, but you always colon for me so..." He said

She smiled "Thanks Soul..."

She stood uo and noticed her nighty pulled up to almost her chest. "Dammit, sorry about that..."

"It's okay, it was cute." He replied making Maka blush

"Shut up Soul..." She said

He smiled, watching her leave and go into the kitchen.

" This smells really good!"

"I hope it is because we both have to eat it." He said smiling

She laughed and sat at the table.

Soul went to get their plates and sat down herself.

"This looks seriously good!" She exclaimed

"Them try it and tell me." He smiled

"Alright." She took a bits of the bacon.

Soul started to eat them even though he really wanted Maka's opinion.

"This is amazing Soul!" She said smiling

He smiles at her "Almost time to go, you ready?" He asked amused

"Yeah if you are."

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Okay let's go." She said taking his hand and smiling

He connected his fingers with her and began walking.

"We'ed better hurry or we'll be late!" Maka said pulling Soul gently by the hand.

"Yeah." He agreed

They got to the school and saw Tsubaki and Black*Star outside.

"Hello." Tsubaki said quietly

"There's something different about you guys but l don't know what..." Black*Star said

At that moment Oxford and his partner Harvar walked up and stood in front of Maka.

"What do you want Ox?" Maka asked sounding annoyed

Ox then awkwardly walked away.

"What was that about?" Soul asked

"I do t know but let's go inside." Maka said stepping closer to Soul

"What's with you guys?" Back*Star asked obnoxiously.

at Soul and whispered "Should we tell them?"

"Not yet..." He whispered back.

At tray moment Kid, holding Liz and Patty flew in in his starboard.

"Hi Kid," Tsubaki said stepping"how are you?"

"Symmetrical that you, how about yourself Tsubaki?"

"I'm fine thanks."

Tsubaki said

"I'M FINE TOO YAHOO!" Black*Star on top of a garbage can.

Everyone entered the school and the whole time nobody noticed Maka and Soul holding hands, but Black*Star was still suspicious.

"Is something...different between those two?" Liz asked Patty

"OHHHH MAYBE!" Patty yelled

"Yes Patty?" Tsubaki asked

"Do you think something is going on between them?" Liz whispered to her

"It kind of seems like it doesn't it." Tsubaki said

"They'd be cute." Liz said

"REALLY CUTE!" Patty yelled

"Who would be cute Patty?" Kid asked

"No one..." Liz returned

"MAKA AND SOUL!" Patty said

"What about us?" Maka asked hastily

"...nothing..." Liz said

"Liz, what did Patty mean?" Maka asked looking suspicious.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Liz said sneakily.

"Well it included Soul and I, and I'm curious." Maka said

"Cool..." Liz said walking away quickly

"Maka, why are you so anxious to know what people are saying about you and Soul?" Kid asked

"Because it's about me and Soul!" She exclaimed

"But you're more anxious than normal." Kid said

"Wait! N-No I'm not, what!" She said nervously.

"Now youee stuttering, there's obviously something you're not telling us." Kid said

"It's nothing, you're being uncool dude." Soul said quickly becoming irritated

"What up with you today Maka, you're acting weird." Black*Star said watching her

"It's nothing..." she said letting her voice trail off.

Kid leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Maka, I hiding something and you have to tell me."

"Ill tell you when Black*Star isn't here." She whispered back.

Soul leaned over and whispered to Maka too. "What did Kid want?"

"He wanted to know what was going on between us and I said I'd tell him when Black*Star wasn't around but I'm going to wait a few day unless he asked again." Maka replied nervously

"Alright...He'll probably ask again though..." He said

They had drifted behind everyone and had to walk quickly to make class before the bell.

When they got to their seats that sat Iw. A little closer than usual and held hands under the desk.

After class, Kid walked up to the two who were still holding hands, they immediatelyet go.

"It's no use I ready saw you and you're being too close for Weapon and Meister." Kid said

Maka smiled a small smile "Are we that obvious?"

"No I've just been paying to you after this morning." Kid said smiling

"Oh...do you think the others know?" She asked

"No, not yet, Liz was a little curious this morning but I think she's forgot, and Tsubaki too but she won't say anything, she's too kind." Kid replied

"That's cool, you either will you?" Soul asked

"No, you can tell them when you're ready, but don't wait too long or they'll get suspicious." Kid said

"We will..." Maka said uncertainly

"Good, here comes Tsubaki, be careful what you say, I'm going home, Liz and Patty are waiting." Kid said turning away

"Hey Kid." Maka said "Thank you."

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody." Kid said and he walked away

"Hello Maka, Soul." Tsubaki said

"Hey Tsubaki." Soul said calmly

"I was wondering...about this morning, is something going on between you two?" She asked gently. Maka and Soul exchanged a quick look and decided that they were going to tell her.

"So you noticed?" Maka asked talking Souls hand

"Yeah, but I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was Maka was acting weird." Tsubaki said smiling

Maka blushed and, talking a step closer to Soul, said "We're dating now, it happened last night."

"Oh you have to tell me how it happened!" She said

"We'll come down for dinner with everyone and we'll talk about it." Maka said

"Yeah that would be cool." Soul said

"Okay I'll tell Black*Star, what time should we come?" Tsubaki asked

"Um give us an hour to room amid tell everyone." Maka said

"Okay I'll see you later!" Tsubaki said excitedly as she left.

"Everyone was noticing I had to do something." Maka said quickly

"Its cool, let's go home, we can hang out for a bit before everyone comes." Soul said

"Soul...who should we tell next?" Maka asked once out of earshot

"Well we have to tell Tsubaki the story later, you promised..." Soul said leaving the DWMA with Maka

"Should we just tell everyone tonight?" Maka asked, wondering herself if it was the right thing to do.

"Maybe, but we have to keep cool about it, okay Maka?" Soul said

"Yeah, I know, but after Tsubaki knows the white then?" Maka asked uncertainly.

"I don't know...Who do you want to tell?" Soul asked

Anyone but Black*Star." Maka said laughing slightly.

"Then don't tell Patty, because she'll tell Black*Star."

"So...Liz..." Maka said

"Yeah, because everyone is an idiot." Soul replied

"Or ." she said

"Come on, let's go home." Soul said ignoring her last comment.

"Alright." She said taking his hard.

They walked home, not talking much, but never sitting go if the others hand.

"What are we going to make?" Soul asked

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Maka asked "I'll .go call everybody."

"Now what to make...?" Soul pondered

"Soul you don't have to cook, Tsubaki would." Maka called from the other room

"Okay!" He called follow her in

Maka had just hung up Hw phone from talking to Crona.

"Soul?" Maka said sounding surprised

"Hey." He said standing beside her. "Who next?"

"I think I called everybody." Maka replied

"Alright." He said coolly

"Well...What do you want to do now?" Maka asked

"Wait, I guess..." Soul said

"Why?" Maka asked

He shrugged, and sat on the bed

"Soul, is something wrong?" Maka asked.

"Nah."

"You're acting different, did something happen?"

"I'm fine. Promise." He said, standing up and kissing her head gently.

"Okay..." Maka said

"Don't work." .hr said as there was knock on the door

Maka rose going to the door, giving Soul a quick kiss before exiting. Soul followed and sat on the couch.

She opened the door and Liz and Patty were there.

"Where's Kid?" Maka asked

"Right here." Kid said walking up to his weapons.

"Come in." Maka said, gesturing to the couch.

Soul moved out of the way, letting them in.

The girls and Kid sat down on the couch and began to talk.

"Soul, Maka, Kid said you have something to tell us." Liz said.

"Oh yeah..." Soul said.

"Soul and I are-" Maka began.

"YAHOO!" was heard from outside.

"Maka and I are a couple." Soul said quickly before going to answer the door and

"What?" Liz said but Soul was already opening the door.

"I'm gonna surpass god!YAHOO!" Black*Star shouted and ran in.

"Sorry about him." Tsubaki said smiling.

"We're used to him." Maka said from the couch giving her a smile.

"Everyone's here now, so Maka, what were you saying?" Kid asked

"I was saying that Soul and I are together." Maka said smiling.

"What Maka why didn't you tell me?" Black*Star asked

"Chill out. That was uncool. You're acting like her father." Soul said

"Anyway it was only last night." Maka said

"I came believe I didn't figure it out before! I'm Black*Star and I'm going to surpass go's, I knew something was wrong and now I know!" Black*Star yelled

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki said becoming exasperated

"AWW!" Patty said. "SO CUTE!"

Maka and Soul moved closer to each other.

"I knew it all along." Liz said with a smirk.

"No you didn't." Kid said in return.

"Shut up Kid." Liz said

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Kid asked

"CRONA!" Maka yelled running to the door.

"Opsy daisy! Hehehe!" Patty said

Maka opened the door. "Crona come in... ...How are you? Would you like to come in?"

"O-okay." Crona said nervously.

"Thanks Maka." said

The three went back into the house.

"Oh what's going on here?" asked.

"Dinner." Soul said talking Maka's hand.

"Soul, Maka, are you...?" asked.

"Yeah." Maka said smiling.

"Oh that's nice...Does anyone want tea?" She asked holding a can of coffee.

"Yes please." Tsubaki said with a smile.

left to make some tea.

"So who confessed first?" Liz asked

"No one really..." Maka said

"Lalala~ What happened?" Patty asked

"Um..." Maka said

"You don't have to tell us." Tsubaki said quietly.

"Yes they do, YAHOO! What happened?" Black*Star shouted

"Well we git in a big fight last night...and I left and started walking, I heard a door slam and heard Soul. Then my dad started yelling and I tripped" Maka started to blush. "and..." she looked away

"And what!" Liz exclaimed.

"And...We kissed." Maka said, burrying her head in Soul's chest blushing madly.

"Aww! How cute!" Ms. Marie said re-entering the room.

Maka looked at her and smiled, set the tea down.

"That's sweet, how romantic." Tsubaki said.

"C-congratulations Maka..." Crona said.

"So where's the food?" Black*Star yelled.

"I have it hear Black*Star, don't be rude." Tsubaki said with

"I'm just hungry! Can't be an assassin on an empty stomach Tsubaki!" He yelled, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Here Black*Star, eat what you want!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Can I eat everything!?" He yelled

"No Black*Star, that food's for everybody!" Tsubaki said.

"Jeez Black*Star!" Maka exclaimed.

"How's he not fat?" Liz asked sadly

"BECAUSE I'M AN ASSASSIN, ASSASSINS DON'T GET FAT!" Black*Star yelled

"No, you're just an ass." Soul said boredly.

"Why I oughta." Black*Star said standing up.

Soul started to get up but was stopped by Maka pulling him down by his hand.

"Didn't I always tell you not to get in pointless fights?" Maka, said jokingly.

"Yes..." He said sitting down. "But I still Luke kicking his ass..." He added

"You're house is quite asymetrical..." Kid said absentminedly

"It's getting late, we better go..." Tsubaki said. "Okay come on Black*Star." Black*Star randomly left without speaking.

"Yes, I agree with Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, let's go."

"Come on Crona, we should leave too." said walking towards the door.

"B-bye Maka." Crona said, then Maka and Soul were left alone.


End file.
